The present invention relates to an apparatus for retaining and supporting multiple sheets of paper bound in a file folder to allow the user easier viewing of papers located beneath the retained and supported papers. Difficulties arise when a user of a file folder attempts to hold a place open in a file folder for review. The current remedy to this problem is the use of a weighted object placed on top of papers filed in the top of a file folder while viewing papers located underneath. When the weight is placed on the top papers, the lower papers tend to shift and curve toward the weighted papers, making them difficult to read. Another weight can be placed on the lower papers and if balanced correctly, can help the user in keeping the pages where desired. This presents the problem of viewing material located under the weight that has been placed on the lower papers. In order to view material located beneath the weight, more shifting and balancing of the weights is required.